


I wish I wasn't such a narcissist

by leedsanctuary



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Louis and Harry - Freeform, Love, M/M, but not as much as he loves louis, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, lourry, loves himself too much, narcissist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsanctuary/pseuds/leedsanctuary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry might be a narcissist but when it comes to Louis he cannot stop talking about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I wasn't such a narcissist

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble will be the death of me I predict it.  
> It's small I know, but I'll add on in the future.
> 
> Not edited so any mistakes are mine~~~

Harry was a narcissist. It wasn't much of an offense but a known fact that the people around him knew. From parents to coworkers everyone could see the boy cared about himself more than he should, and it began affecting his daily duties, one of them being late for work, it was a surprise he wasn't fired yet, or the multiple times he was late to cocktails with the whole group, though everyone stopped complaining ages ago, god bless their souls. And as much as it bothered some people in his life it didn't really bother him, he accepted the fact that he was fucking born with good genes, and his eyes shone really bright if the light hit them the right way, also that his hair was healthier than anyone else's in the office, including Perrie's, who has hers down to a t. It was just who he was and how he worked.

That is, until Louis came along.  
Then it wasn't just Harry's narcissism attitude and unnecessary comments about how good his thighs look in a specific pair of jeans, every god damn five minutes, it was "Do you see how bright and beautiful Louis' eyes are? Did you see how fit he looked in that tight shirt, god I am going to die. I think my hormones are getting the best of me."

It wasn't like he meant to not-so -subsequently fall in love with the new employee (who couldn't of? With an ass and a smile like that it's difficult not to.) that stepped into Matthews Inc on a Tuesday morning at 9:30 sharp and his cubicle right next to his.(it's totally normal to know when you lost your sanity.) It was an accident, he swears on his two Siamese cats named Buffy and Lotus' graves that it was. But accident or not it's changed his whole way of thinking, more or less. If it was a good change, well, no one would know.  
-  
"I'm beginning to think you're gonna perform some voodoo shit to switch bodies with the bloke, Jesus, Harry slow it down will you? Talkin' faster than I've ever heard you before."  
Perrie loved the boy, she really did, but it had been only an hour since the new employee had come in and introduced himself to the entire staff, which led to Harry, who would not shut his mouth. It wasn't like he didn't babble his way through lunch any other given time, but today it wasn't about him.  
Zayn threw a small tomato from his salad at the lithe boy who gracefully caught it in his mouth.  
"M' just saying Pez, beauty like that does not go unnoticed, I mean just look at me."  
-  
After lunch was over Zayn slapped Harry on the back and whispered 'good luck' in his ear, he didn't understand because what would he need such luck with?


End file.
